The Followers
The Followers, is the 13th episode of the third season of Happy Appy. Plot The episode begins with Freddrick burying the remains of Happy and Danny in a grave, and the soulless Happy in another grave, while calm soothing music plays. After burying them, he drives Danny's car off a cliff, to avoid any evidence being found by the police. He swims back to dry land, and catches his breath. He turns to the camera and says "Hello, I'm Forenzik, or Freddrick Gorgote. After a long time partnership with Happy Appy, we've decided that all good things must end. In other words, I killed him, after he viciously attacked me, along with Danny, who we've been going after for a decade. Now that they're both dead, I can focus on just being a killer, and no longer playing second fiddle to that clay apple. I would like you to meet my Followers now!" The camera distorts, and cuts to a long dirty hallway, with some specks of blood on the wall. Freddrick turns to a large room with a bunch of chairs. Freddrick tells the camera that the chairs are for the Followers, and they should be coming any minute. Right as he says that, loud footsteps are heard, and all the Followers, who there are about 50 of, walk into the room and sit down. One of the Followers asks why there is a camera in the room. Freddrick tells them to ignore it. He puts the camera down, and holds up a photo of me to the crowd of Followers. Freddrick begins yelling at his own Followers, about why they haven't been able to capture me. They cower in fear of him, and he tells them that if they don't capture and kill me, they will all be murdered. They all nod their heads, still afraid of him, and run out of the building. He goes with them, telling them to hide behind some of the buildings, because he somehow knew that they were close to where I go to work at, and they would get me while I was driving there. When it shows outside, I immediately recognized that they were in the slaughterhouse! Freddrick pulls out a cell phone, talking to his Followers through it, like it was a walkie-talkie. After nearly an hour of just filler of him talking to the Followers, he yells that he sees me, and they can jump out now. I quickly saw that this was from August 4th, because the same events play out. He drops the phone, runs at my car, and I run him over. The camera falls on the ground and distorts. We see the Followers stand by him, while massive amounts of blood pour out of him. One of them grabs the camera and films him lying on the ground, with blood pouring out of his legs. He yells at them, for not jumping out when told to, and forces them to drive off and follow me. About six Followers, including the camera-man, get into a rusted truck, with two sitting in the front, while the rest stay hidden in the back. What occurs is a long driving scene, which is odd, considering how fast they're driving. They somehow catch up with my car, without me even noticing its being driven by two Followers. They follow me until I get to my job, which will remain nameless, when they park the truck in a large ditch. For a while, it's them quietly looking in on random people in the building, hoping to find me in there. Somehow, they do not, despite the fact I have a huge window in my office. One of the women notices the Followers stalking near the building, and calls the police on her phone. They quickly run off to the truck, and drive off, faster than the state limit allows. They accidentally go so fast they wreck into someone else, all the Followers in the back, fly out, and most of them die, including the man they crashed into. The camera is wrecked and displays a lot of static, but not to the point that you can't tell the police arriving at the wreck and arresting the two surviving Followers. The camera is picked up by an officer, who turns it off. It cuts to Freddrick, who is recording himself by a low quality cell phone, laid on a table, being alerted about the wreck by a report on TV about it. The sane Freddrick resurfaces, takes off his mask, and says "Oh my god, what have I done?", and the episode fades to black, with no credits. It fades into, "TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FOLLOWERS PART 2" Part 2 The Followers, Part 2 Trivia According to Webster's dictionary, there is such a word as "Forensic," but not "Forenzik." His name becomes more confusing when you realize that he really has nothing to do with forensics, except perhaps that the police might use forensics to catch him, but this deduction makes no sense when you realize that police don't do anything in the world of Happy Appy. The Followers follow the wrong thing.Category:Episodes Category:Aired Category:Season 3 Category:Happy Appy (TV show)